Problem: Christopher had to do problems 28 through 51 for homework tonight. If Christopher did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 28 through 51, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 24. We see that Christopher did 24 problems. Notice that he did 24 and not 23 problems.